An ignition interlock device or a breath alcohol ignition interlock device (IID and BIID) is a breathalyzer (breath analyzer) installed on or around the dashboard of a vehicle, often as required by law following a DUI conviction. The ignition interlock device prevents a vehicle from starting until the driver successfully passes a blood alcohol concentration test. Before the vehicle will start, the driver must blow into the BAC tester. If the breath test shows a driver's BAC to be above a set limit, usually around 0.02-0.04%, the starter on the car vehicle will lock and the driver can't use the vehicle. If a driver's BAC is below that level, then the vehicle will start and operate normally.
IIDs are often issued as part of the mandatory punishment for a DUI/DWI conviction. A single DUI conviction could require that one of these systems be installed in the offender's car. If required by the court of law as part of a conviction or plea bargain, the DUI offender will also be responsible for paying for the installation and monthly usage fees for the devices, which may cost hundreds of dollars. Alcohol detection devices can also include a camera to record the user of the system during its use and ensure that a driver is using the system. Wireless (cellular) reporting to remote monitoring stations is also being promoted and suggested for state adoption by breathalyzer system manufacturing companies.
Although breathalyzer systems can ensure public safety and deter future offenses by DUI offenders, their installation, albeit temporary, is unsightly and can be embarrassing to offenders. Many DUI offenders feel remorseful about the offense, willingly comply with terms of conviction or a plea that includes breathalyzer use and are otherwise law-abiding citizens. Compliance with breathalyzer usage to ensure sober vehicle operation is the only written purpose by states and municipality that legally require the installation of such systems in offender vehicles. Public embarrassment of offenders (especially first offenders), however, is not affirmatively written into legislation for jurisdictions mandating the use of breathalyzer systems.
For the foregoing reasons, the present inventor believes that DUI offenders that are required to pay for the installation and use of ignition interlock devices should also be able to disguise the user interface portion of such systems during a court-mandated period of use.